wtxjaichi_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
Batista
Batista 'is a member of the RAW roster as of 2009, where he is a former World Heavyweight Champion. Career 'Debut & World Championship Pursuit (2009) Batista made his debut at the Survivor Series event in 2009 as part of the RAW brand, he competed in the WWE Championship main event Championship Scramble Match against Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Jack Swagger & Sheamus to determine the first WWE Champion within the series, the match was ultimately won by Triple H. On January 11th, Batista got his first big win, defeating United States Champion Kane in the main event of RAW. Two weeks later on the January 25th edition of RAW, Batista defeated Kofi Kingston in the main event to qualify for the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber match at the Elimination Chamber event. On February 8th, Batista got another big win, defeating the champion Triple H in a non-title preview of their upcoming Elimination Chamber match. The following week the rivalry continued between Batista and Triple H in a tag team match pairing Batista with Jack Swagger to face Triple H & Shawn Michaels (D-Generation X), the match saw Triple H use a sledgehammer to take down Batista whilst the referee was unconscious to get the win over Batista. At the Elimination Chamber event, Batista lost the match, being eliminated fourth from the match by Jack Swagger, who pinned Batista off of a bridging German Suplex. On March 1st, Batista attacked and defeated Mike Knox in a protest to claim he belongs in the WWE Championship Match at WrestleMania, claiming victories over both competitors as well as the former champion. Later on in the show, RAW General Manager Mr. McMahon announced that Batista would compete in the WWE Championship Match at WrestleMania alongside Triple H and original contender Christian, in an Elimination Fatal 4-Way. On the final RAW before WrestleMania, Batista faced and defeated Triple H, continuing his win streak heading into the match. At the event, Batista failed to win the championship, making it to the end and losing to Christian who rolled him up after reversing a Batista Bomb. On March 29th, Batista was entered into a mini-tournament to determine a new contender for Randy Orton and the World Heavyweight Championship as the WWE Championship was drafted to the SmackDown brand in exchange. Batista defeated CM Punk in the first round to advance to the finals, where two week later he faced Edge in a match in which Edge won to be named contender. On May 24th, Batista defeated Mason Ryan in the main event to qualify for the upcoming World Heavyweight Championship match at Fatal 4-Way, where he will challenge champion Jack Swagger as well as fellow participants Randy Orton and Kevin Nash. At the event, Batista won the match, last eliminating Randy Orton to win his first championship. At Money in the Bank, Batista lost the championship after a pre-match attack from former champion Jack Swagger, leading to Swagger defeating Batista to recapture the championship. On July 26th, Batista defeated Sheamus' partner the undefeated Drew McIntyre to earn a World Heavyweight Championship match with Sheamus for SummerSlam. At the event, Batista lost the match, which was changed to a Championship Scramble also featuring Ezekiel Jackson, Kevin Nash & Mr. McMahon, the match saw Sheamus retain the championship. Championships and Accomplishments * World Heavyweight Championship (1-time) Category:Superstars